The Time War
by The Mystic Avenger
Summary: Wondering how the 8th Doctor adventures and the New Doctor Who Series Correspond? This fills in the gaps. Based on a meditation I had a few weeks ago, and the character is based upon myself. See my bio for more details. Please R&R.


**The Time War: A Final End to Gallifrey**

_This story is based off a meditation I had recently. Events place this story some time after the Gallifrey Chronicles, the last of the 8th Doctor Adventures, and just before Rose. Doctor Who is Owned by BBC, the Mystic Avenger is owned by me. This is my first Doctor Who story, so please read and review, and flame if you want, I need the critique._

The Doctor stood in the console room of his Tardis. He had finally dealt with the Vore and discovered that he had been holding the memories of the entire Matrix within him. After saving the Earth and having dropped his companions back home, he finally had the chance to undo the damage to the timeline and restore the timelords. To do it though, he'd require The Tardis to go farther back than it should.

"You ready for this old girl?" the Doctor said. The Tardis hummed uncertainly. "I know your computer banks weren't built for this, but we need to do this, it's the only way to restore Gallifrey back to the way it once was."

The Tardis flashed a few lights on the console and opened the heart of the Tardis. The Doctor then tapped in the telepathic circuits and downloaded the Matrix into the Vortex.

Skaro had been destroyed, and Davros contained. But it had been worth it. Despite losing the hand of Omega, the Daleks had finally managed to harness their original sun that had collapsed into a black hole, by creating the correct gravitational fields to hold it in stasis. This upgraded their time technology to be able to gain full Tardis type technology, and all of time and space was ready for their invasion.

"WERE I ABLE TO FEEL E-MO-TION," said the Emperor Dalek, "I MIGHT E-VEN BE SMI-LING RIGHT NOW."

"YOUR HIGH-NESS," screamed a Dalek rolling into the Emperor's bridge, "WE HAVE DE-TEC-TED A TEMPORAL DIS-TOR-TION, A PLANET IS FORMING AT GLACTIC COORDINATES 1001100 BY 02."

"YOU IM-BI-CILE," shouted the Emperor Dalek, "THAT IS THE GAL-LI-FREY SYS-TEM! THAT MEANS THE TIME LORDS ARE BACK. THEY COULD FOIL OUR PLANS. FLEET, THIS IS YOUR EM-PER-OR. PRE-PARE FOR DE-MA-TER-I-AL-I-ZA-TION. WE WILL EX-TERMINATE THE TIME LORDS."

As the Dalek fleet dematerialized to attack Gallifrey, one could hear a chorus of "EX-TERMINATE! EX-TERMINATE! EX-TERMINATE!" from the Daleks fading into the emptiness of Space.

John Warner was getting ready for another meditation to prep his gifts and awaken his angelic side for the day. He had only recently gained his consciousness time travel abilities, and knowing he would have to travel in time somewhere while he charged up meant that he was going to have a bit of a trick. He had nowhere to travel along his own timeline, and the last time he did objective time travel, he had ended up talking to the Aliens from Roswell. That was an incident he'd have sooner forgotten. And his girlfriend didn't believe it. Despite her knowing about quantum mechanics, she still thought the whole paranormal thing was just preposterous, even with the evidence clear in her face.

'Well,' he thought, 'I could always go to the universe that started me on my science bend in the first place. I wouldn't have been put on the path to meditate on quantum physics and the Nature of God had it not been for the Doctor Who series. If the many worlds theory is right, I should be able to enter his universe.' That being said, he slipped on his bracelet, and began to meditate.

The Doctor was in the Time Space Vortex. He was just traveling back from the planet of the Nestenes, trying to help them prep for colonization of a new world. The Nestene Consciousness had been uncertain where it had wanted to settle, just so long as it could get off its dying world, and the Doctor had been more than willing to give it the heave ho. And Gallifrey had been about 3 weeks fully reformed and everything was running smoothly under the reinstated President Romana's benevolent guidance, so he was headed to the eye of Orion for a relaxing break. Just as he was about to settle into a copy of Tolstoy's War and Peace, a light started flashing on the console. It was the telepathic circuits receiving a message from Gallifrey. As the Doctor puts his hands to the square grid, he receives the message, "Doctor, this is Lord President's office. You are to return to Gallifrey at once, it is urgent priority."

'Well, so much for my vacation,' he thought, and he reset the coordinates for the Tardis to head to Gallifrey.

John Warner had just gotten flushed with his full white light abilities. "By the Powers of God, I am the Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraoridnaire," he said. He then summoned the time globe out of his bracelet, and had it set a time space tunnel for the universe of the Doctor. All of a sudden, he arrived outside the orange atmosphere of Gallifrey. 'Hmm, odd,' he thought. 'Normally the Doctor isn't on Gallifrey. I wonder why I ended up here.' Sensing a telepathic link going outside the planet's atmosphere, he hopped aboard it, and flew past the transduction barriers into the Capitol.

Upon arriving, he crashed into a market and looked around. People started fleeing the scene, as Guards of the Castellan's office came up on the Mystic Avenger.

"Ah," he said, "I take it you're here to take me to see the Doctor?" Just at that moment, he was shot by for Stazers and trapped in an energy barrier.

He was carried in said barrier into the President's office.

"That will do," said President Romana. "You may leave now." After the guards left, Romana said, "Well now, who are you and why are you here? Are you trying to attack Gallifrey?"

"No," said the Mystic Avenger, "Look, I know the Daleks are on their way to attack the planet, and I also know how to deal with it. I must speak to the Doctor."

"Only a Time Lord could have detected their temporal distortion," said Romana. "How do you know about it, you will tell me more."

"I'm from an alternate universe," he said. "I know about this Time War, and I know how it's going to end. Could you at least remove me from this energy barrier? It's severely uncomfortable."

"You are an ephemeral being and we have no reason to trust you," said Romana. "For all we know, you could be some new technology of the Daleks to subvert us."

"If you let me out of here," said Avenger, "I can mind-link with you and show you the truth about me."

"Very well," said Romana flipping off the barrier. As the Mystic Avenger flapped his wings and started to fly again, he was promptly sucked into a seat with its own force field.

"Now you'll be restrained until you tell me everything," said Romana.

"My name is the Mystic Avenger," he said. "I am an angel, sent by the powers that be to help out in your upcoming war. I come from a universe where you and your world are regarded as fiction and I know about your entire timeline, but there are gaps, and I was sent here to help the Doctor in the upcoming war. It is imperative I speak to him." Just then the Doctor walked into the room.

"Doctor," said the Mystic Avenger, "you have to release me. It's imperative we talk. The Daleks are going to attack Gallifrey."

"Who is this and what's this about the Daleks?" said the Doctor.

"He's right," said Romana, "the Daleks are on a course for Gallifrey and they have time technology equal to ours. I don't know if our forces will be able to stand up to them."

"If you release me," said the Mystic Avenger, "I can help you win this war." Being released, the Doctor said, "Now, what's this all about?"

"Can we talk in private?" said the Mystic Avenger. "Listen, I'm from an alternate universe, one where you are a fictional character. I know how the time war turns out, and I know what you need to do in order to win this war."

"So how do we start?" asked the Doctor.

"Can we discuss this further in your Tardis?" asked the Mystic Avenger.

They dashed out to the Tardis, just as the Daleks materialized in orbit around Gallifrey and started bombarding the planet. As they got inside, President Romana broadcast a transmission to all the Timelords.

"This is your President speaking," said Romana. "Daleks have attacked the planet. We are at war, I repeat we are at war. Tardises launch for battle."

As the Tardis launched, the Doctor and the Mystic Avenger took separate stations at the Console.

"So how does this end?" asked the Doctor.

"I'll download the specifics into your Tardis. She'll understand," said the Mystic Avenger. Opening a telepathic link with the Tardis, the Mystic Avenger downloaded his knowledge of Paratime into the Tardis's databanks.

As the Doctor received what info the Mystic Avenger had through the telepathic circuits, he said, "No, there has to be some other way."

"See for yourself," said the Mystic Avenger. Looking at the Console, both of them could see temporal signatures disappearing one by one, and the Doctor was feeling a pain each time as each Time Lord was either killed or erased from history.

"You must do it," said the Mystic Avenger. "You have to destroy the Daleks and Gallifrey. Otherwise, the Daleks will take control of time."

"But it's insane," said the Doctor. "The last time Gallifrey was destroyed, the Tardis was crippled, and it was only one race being destroyed. But to write the Daleks out of history, that would disrupt the complete flow of time. The universe's history would be radically altered. The universe wouldn't be able to settle on a coherent timeline."

"That's where I come in," said the Mystic Avenger, and had the time globe download the alternate timeline which he knew from the new series into the Tardis's heart. "Now the Tardis has an alternate timeline. But you can't fire its weapons and destroy it. The Tardis itself will have to activate the transition."

"But how?" asked the Doctor. "The only other thing which could cause such an inferno would be to set the Eye of Harmony on both… you're not suggesting I destroy Gallifrey and the Daleks with the Eye of Harmony."

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," said the Mystic Avenger. "Your Tardis has a full copy of my time globe, including its energy resonance. That will power the Tardis, but you must collapse the Eye of Harmony directly on the fleets. It is the only way history will reset itself to a more stable timeline."

"Then that's what I'll do," said the Doctor. "Good bye comrades, I hope this works for all our sakes," and he hit the button, jettisoning the Eye of Harmony into the Space Time Vortex.

Outside, a brilliant flash of light shot through the Vortex as Gallifrey, and the Time Lord and Dalek fleets blew up on Contact with the Eye of Harmony. Then a great storm erupted in the Vortex as time and space were torn apart by the cataclysm and the universe was threatening to tear itself apart.

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor and the Mystic Avenger were hanging on for dear life.

"I hope this works soon," said the Doctor. "If not, the universe is going to fall apart."

"Don't worry," said the Mystic Avenger. "I somehow think this is going to work," and he interfaced telepathically once more with the Tardis.

All of a Sudden, a shot of bright light eminated from the light atop the Tardis and the Tardis installed the new timeline in the universe.

As this happened, the Doctor was knocked to the floor. He started going into a flux.

"Listen, Doctor, I have to go," said the Mystic Avenger. "Your Tardis has the full knowledge of how to travel in paratime. If you ever get to travel to my universe, look me up."

"Certainly," the Doctor said.

"You're the last of the Time Lords now," said the Mystic Avenger. "Good luck."

As he said that, The Mystic Avenger returned to his body in his own universe.

With a Titanic struggle, the Doctor managed to pull himself up to the console, which told him he was in London, 2005, and that the Nestene Consciousness, was in the city.

"Fantastic, bloody fantastic," said the Doctor, his new personality coming through, as he collapsed to the floor and started to regenerate.


End file.
